Fade
by Abi2
Summary: When one is forgotten, one simply fades into oblivion... (ONE SHOT)


This is a one shot. Kinda sad, hell, I cried writing it. But we all know we like to read this stuff. Yuugi is NOT being ignored on purpose, or anything like that, just it's something happening. Its happening over a period of time, and now it is almost done....

Journal

Somedays I fear that without this journal, I would disappear. I already feel as though I no longer exist.

At first it was the small things, the teachers ignoring my questions, students passing me by. But even then I still had them. My friends, my bullies, my family, such that it is. But slowly they all began to ignore me.

Then I still had proof of life-- the blood and pain of my daily beatings. But now-- I seem to have dissapeared from the planet. If only someone could see me, could hear my cries. Then I wouldn't have to bleed just to know I'm alive. The few times that I've actually been hurt to bleeding though. And it shakes me, the sight of my blood. It no longer seems crimson; but more a clear coppery colour.

But that's rediculous, how can blood not be red? But then, I seem to be a little less defined. A little blurry around the edges... Ha... Listen to me! Blurry! No way! Okay, so maybe it's true. But journal, I want to say something to whomever out there can see this, see -me-: I know it seems absurd, but listen. In order for one to live, to be, one has to be believed in. Believe in me, and you might save me; if it isn't too late... And for those like me... I believe in you.

--Yuugi--

Tears slipped out of watering amethyst eyes, dotting the paper.

"What I would give for one more day. Is anyone out there? Can you see me?!" The small teen screamed to the unhearing classroom. He stood in the middle of the classroom, and looked around at the people beside him.

Jonouchi- bully turned friend.

Honda- same as Jou.

Anzu- the only girl to talk to him, let alone be his friend.

Bakura- he didn't care...

Ryou- Where was he?

Yami-... It hurt to think of his other half.

He looked around a bit more. Seto- would he miss Yuugi? No, Yami duelled him nowadays...

"I bet he doesn't even remember that I even exist."

He sighed an walked to the door. He turned and bowed his farewell to the class, and as his heart cried out to him- his friends. He opened the door and let it slam behind him.

The sensei and students all started to see this. All they saw was a shadow and the opening and closing of the door.

"Ryou! Ryou where are you? Have you been forgotten too?" He was startled to see the said white-haired teen run right past him, eyes wide and panting. He opened the door and bowed to the sensei as he apologised for his tardiness.

"Guess not..." Hot tears slipped down his face as he slowly walked through the halls, revelling in memories of better times. Of a ime when he was whole, when he was believed in. He stepped cautiously out into the sunshine, feeling a bit dizzy. He looked at his hands and a sinking feeling washed over his numb body. He really was blurry.

He looked to the ground below. THere was a faint shaodow , but not as much as there should have been. He laughed.

It really was happening, wasn't it? Was he really so invisible? He tried to think of the last time someone had talked to him. Had smiled at him.

He couldn't remember.

Sighing he decided to spend his last -hours? days?- out in the light. If no one saw him anyways, what would it matter if he went to the park to fade away? Resolved to his apparent fate he enjoyed the day.

He smiled, and he laughed. The birds twittering in the trees, the people bsy in the streets... He watched them go about their business, shopping, talking...

'I believe in you. You are noticed. I know you will never fade away. Rejoice in you solidarity of being.'

His smile started to slip, he could feel the pangs of remorse and loneliness. He was not meant to be alone.

He was the one with the empathy, the shoulder to cry on. The one that people alwasy wanted to cheer themselves up on because he was refreshingly innocent. Because nothing was ever wrong with him around.

Even with his bruises, even with the fading tear marks, with the bloodied lips, and even with his sobs. But as his presence was gradually accepted as something that would never leave, something that would always be there... Soon enough even the ones who wanted to break that innocence forgot he was there. They were so used to him being there that they took him for granted.

He sat on a bench in the park, watching the small children play. Their mothers watching from a safe distance. he smiled at them as they went running around, enjoying their childhoods.

He felt a pang of remorse at the thought of his shortened life, his mark on the word inconsequential to anyone. He stood slowly, reveling in the afternoon heat. It was a good day, he decided, to disappear.

He started to walk home. Maybe he could se his ji-chan one last time. He heard kids in the streets and in the shopes. Who knew it was so late?

He passed the arcade, and saw his friends talk animatedly about something. Jou made some remark that had them all laughing, and Yuugi felt another jolt of hollowness eat at his being. He stood there long moments, appreciating the laughter and joy coming from inside. He almost swore he felt someone's eyes on him, and he looked for the source.

The chocolate eyes that seemed to pause on him, almost as if he were looking at Yuugi. Ryou seemed to falter, his smile slipped. But a split second later it returned as he laughed with the group.

He sighed, but smiled. He knew it was asking a lot of Ryou to recognize him. He continued home, watching the afternoon slip slowly into evening.

He went into the shop, the bells above the door ringing. They brought up memories of his childhood, listening to the bells from a child's ears. His ji-chan looked up, but seeing no one, went back to his crossword puzzle.

"Ji-chan.... I'm sorry. I don't particullarly want to leave, but I guess that I don't have a choice, do I? I'm going to take a last look upstairs. I have a feeling it's going to be tonight."

He looked for any sign that his ji-chan heard him. Nothing.

He sighed again as he went into the back, the living quarters. He ran a hand over the worn banister, remembering various fights, and many christmases when he had run up and down these stairs. The stairs didn't even creak as he ghosted over them. Yet another reminder of his waning time. He stood in his room, taking in the familiar sight and scent. It was almost as if there hadn't been anyone living in the room for months, and as he watched, at all. A picture on the rapidly clearing desk, a poster on the wall, all that remained of seventeen years. He picked up the framed picture and saw that even there he was fading.

A dizzy spell washed over him and he dropped the picture, the glass shattering as his hit the grouhd. He picked up a peice of glass after the spell had passed.

Putting it to his thumb he pricked the appendage to see it bleed. A small drop of a pale pink colour landed on the glass.

"I was here. I did live. Please don't forget me. I love you all. I'll never forget you." Tears slowly trailed down barely-there cheeks. He took a pen and paper to say something.

Anything.

He wrote his name.

'Yuugi. Motou Yuugi. I lived here. I existed. I was. And most of all, I never meant to fade.'

He crumpled the note a little before he decided against throwing it away.

He went back downstairs, and went over to his ji-chan.

"Heh, ji-chan. I never thought it would end like this. hell, I neve knew it could be like this. I forgive you though. I never, never could blame you for this..." He gestured at himself.

"Just please," He flickered. "Oh gods, its almost done. I don't want to go. But I have to. Just remember one thing. One thing..."

He slowly faded the rest of the way, just as the sun started to dip below the horizon.

Sugokoru Motou looked up to see a faint glimmer for a moment, almost like the glare from a piece of glass. But as he dissmissed it he heard, in what was barely a whisper.

"I never meant to fade. Never meant to fade... away..."

Owari.

Read and Review? Even if you hate it??


End file.
